She Is My TokenFinnick lives
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: SPOILER So this what would have happened if Finnick had lived.
1. Chapter 1

-I don't think it's fair that Finnick died. It was totally unnecessary and Annie already had it hard enough. This is a story about if he had lived. If you have a problem with my opinion on Suzanne's ending for Finnick then don't read or comment. Also, give me a break, this is my first shot at Finnick and Annie fanfiction.-

One day before the Rebellion(a.k.a. Finnick's "death" that will not happen in this story…)

I open my eyes. My arm is still wrapped around Annie. My new wife. I look over at her with a smile. She is still sleeping. She is beautiful. Her wavy dark red hair in a loose bun. Her freckled white skin glowing. Long brown lashes resting on the hollows of her eyes. Her lips aren't huge but they are in a relaxed line.

My lips gently brush her cheekbone. She is a light sleeper. Her sea green eyes flutter open and she turns her head.

"Good morning," I smile at her.

"Morning," she says flashing me that smile that warms me inside and out.

Our lips gently touch.

"Alright, wife, you've got me for twenty-four hours. What do you want to do?" I ask.

She frowns and curls into my chest.

"Please don't go," she breathes.

"Annie, don't worry about me."

"What if something happens to you?"

I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I survived The Hunger Games. I survived The Quarter Quell. I've survived the rebellion thus far. I think it's apparent that I can take care of myself," I chuckle rubbing her bare shoulder.

"But what if it's different? I didn't marry you to become a widow, Fin. I'll be left alone. I have nobody but you," she cries.

I wrap both my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about me."

"I can't be left alone again. I'm crazy enough as it is without having my husband killed," she mutters.

"You are not crazy, Annie. Don't say that," I say sternly.

She nods into my chest and sniffles.

"Everyone knows it. I'm crazy. Absolutely crazy. I hear voices. I see Alec get decapitated every time I close my eyes…"

Alec. The tribute she had competed with from our district. One of the reasons she had lost it. I hated it when Annie said she was crazy. She was not crazy. She was perfect. She was my Annie. My wife.

"Annie, you aren't crazy. Say it. Say it," I whisper.

She cries softly.

"I'm not crazy…" she says quietly.

I kiss her head again and she holds me tighter.

"Fin, stay. Don't leave me alone. If you die… Fin, I can't be alone," she says releasing me and turning her head to face me.

I sigh and looked into her tormented eyes. Then…an idea comes to me. I prop myself up on my elbow and feel my eyebrows knit together.

"You won't be alone if something happens to me tomorrow, which it won't, if we use today to do something…"

She purses her lips and mimics me, propping herself up.

"What?"

I gently pull her to me. My heart pounding. I've never been so nervous. Especially around Annie. She runs a hand down my bare chest.

"What, Fin?" she asks.

"You won't be alone because…because you'll have a part of me…"

"Mmm, what do you mean?"

I sigh and stroke some hair from her face.

"I mean…today…make a baby with me…" I whisper.

She turns her head to me. Her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" she whispers.

I look up to the ceiling and bite my lip.

"You don't have to. I mean…it's your decision too. I'm only saying that…today…since we're married…we could uh…try for a kid…that way you wouldn't be alone…even though nothing is going to happen to me…"

"Well, how about if you make it back…we can have a baby…That way you have a lot of reasons to come back…" she replies.

"Annie, if you don't want to have children yet just say so," I say giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"It's not that… I just want to give you something to fight to come back for…" Annie shrugs.

"Annie, my wife, you're all I need to fight for. Plus, if you're Annie, my pregnant wife, I mean… I don't know how much more I could ask to fight for. My wife AND a kid inside her waiting on me? There's not much more I could ask for," I chuckle.

She laughs a little too hard(as usual) and looks up at me. Her eyes sparkling.

"So what do you say, Annie Cresta? Will you make a baby with me today? Will you do me the honor of having my child?" I ask bringing her fingers to my lips.

She smiles at me ever so slightly.

"Finnick Odair, my husband, I would love to have a baby with you today," she whispers.

And we get right down to it…

We must have done it twenty times. The only reason we stopped was so I could go get lunch. Gale made some remarks about me and Annie having some fun together and I confirmed his suspicions with a wink.

When I return to me and Annie's room, I have a tray with two glasses of orange juice, biscuits and jam, chocolate covered strawberries, chicken breasts and a dozen of her favorite cookies.

She sits on the bed in my button up shirt. Her hair piled high on her head in that messy bun I love her to wear.

She looks at the tray and rolls her eyes.

"What?" I ask climbing onto the bed.

"We don't know if I'm pregnant and you've brought an excessive amount of food for me," she laughs softly.

I set the tray down on the bed.

"Well, I don't know when I'll get to eat again after today so I need to fill up. Also, if you have my future son in there, he needs to be well fed and strong," I say pointing to her stomach.

Annie rolls her eyes and grabs a strawberry taking a bite.

"When do you think we'll know?" I ask.

"I'll go see the doctor in three days. By then he should be able to tell me," says Annie.

I lean forward and kiss her neck. I hear her let out a soft laugh. She's beautiful. Stunning. She is perfect. She possibly has a part of me growing inside of her. Annie is the most perfect and beautiful thing on the planet. She is all mine. I am the luckiest man on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

~~Annie~~

It has been five days since Finnick left to guard Katniss and fight in the rebellion. We have just received word that they are returning victorious today…and I hope and pray that Finnick is with them. After all, I have huge news for him… after seeing the doctor…I have found out that I am pregnant. In just nine months we would have our own child. Someone to raise and bring into the world. What a responsibility.

"They're back!" I hear someone outside my room cry.

With shaking legs I slide off the bed, my arms folded, and walk out the door. Everyone is running upstairs to the landing pad. I follow behind the pack, heart pounding and eyes flooding with anticipatory tears. I feel a few tears stream down my face and I quickly swipe them away. I bite my lower lip and walk up the steps. I was about to exit onto the roof when my legs just stopped. Sunlight streamed through the crack in the door that led to where the victors were returning. I wasn't prepared. What if Finnick wasn't there? I could see him being decapitated just as Alec had been.

Bracing myself on the stair railing, I stagger down the steps and back into my room. I sit on the bed holding my knees and rocking back in forth. I'm shaking. Tears stream down my face. He has to be back. He said he would be back. I know he returned. He has to. Right? Right?

I feel the chaos rise in my throat. The fire inside me rage. My brain pound and I start to revert to how I was after the games. After Alec's death. Frantic.

"Fin!" I screech.

I fall over and clutch my knees to my chest, sobbing hard and clutching at the blankets.

"Fin!" I sob.

Where is he? Why isn't he here answering me?

It gets worse. The voices yell in my head and I see different visions of my husband being slaughtered.

"Finnick! Finnick Odair!" I scream beating the bed with my fist.

I cover my ears and scream at the voices.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Finnick! Finnick! Please, Fin!" I cry out as loud as I can.

The door swings open and I sit upright quickly, my hands falling from my ears to my stomach.

Standing in the doorway panting…is my husband. My Finnick Odair.

We stare at each other. I scramble off the bed and throw myself into his arms. He holds me tightly and kisses every inch of my head. The voices fade and I sob into his chest.

"I'm back, Annie. I'm here. I'm here."

I pull out of his chest and grab his face kissing him ferociously.

"You're never going anywhere ever again!" I sob.

He shuts the door with one hand and takes me to the bed, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. Fin cradles me like a child giving me soft kisses.

"I'm not. I'll never leave you, baby. I'll never leave you alone ever again," he whispers brushing hair from my face.

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I bet you're glad we tried to make a baby. Told you I would come home if we did it," he says, I can hear a smile in his voice.

I laugh softly and feel his hand pull my face to look at him.

"Annie, I've been gone five days… Did you see the doctor?" he whispers.

I lock eyes with him and nod slowly.

"And…"

I press my lips to his and place them beside his ear.

"I'm pregnant," I breath.

I pull away and look into his eyes.

One thing you need to know about Finnick Odair, he never ever cries. But now, as I tell him I am pregnant and that a part of him is growing inside me… tears well up in his eyes.

~~Finnick~~

I don't think anything more perfect has ever happened in the history of the planet. I have changed the world. I have returned to my wife alive. She is pregnant with my child. She is going to have my baby. I'm going to be a father.

I look into those sea green eyes and they swim with tears. Happy tears. It isn't until a few seconds later that I realize I am crying.

"Say something…" she whispers.

I grab her and stand spinning her in circles. Pressing my lips firmly to hers. I can feel her smiling. I'm going to be a father.

I set her down, a little dizzy and kiss her twenty more times. We sit on the bed together.

"You better not be kidding me, Annie Cresta," I warn.

She shakes her head still having tears streaming down her face. I wipe them away gently with my thumb.

"You're an amazing little thing, Annie. Simply amazing," I breathe kissing her.

I ruffle her hair and tackle her to the bed kissing every inch of her.

"I thought you wouldn't make it back," she cries softly, still kissing her and smiling.

"For a minute there, I thought the same," I smile.

I wrap my arms around her tightly and roll over so she's on top of me.

She cries out with a laugh. I freeze.

"Are you okay? Did that hurt the baby, you think?"

I've never been this hesitant in my life. But this is Annie. Annie and my future child.

"Finnick, it's not even the size of a pea. I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry about the baby just yet. Can you not enjoy this time with me while we have it? Pretty soon you'll have to be super gentle," she says with a grim smile.

I shake my head.

"Small price to pay."

Annie looks at me with those huge tormented eyes.

"So you're happy about this then?" she asks.

I kiss her again.

"I'm ecstatic about this," I reply.

Slowly, she shifts so I am laying beside her. She scoots into me so I am molded into her, spooning. Annie pulls one of my arms around her and kisses my fingers.

"Don't leave. Just lay here with me for a bit," she says.

I nod into her hair, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, but I don't plan on falling asleep. I'm afraid that when I wake up, you'll be gone. Or that I'll have a nightmare about you," she replies, quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Annie. You need to rest-"

"I'm not fatigued. I won't have any symptoms for at least two weeks. I'm tired because I haven't slept in four days hardly," she yawns.

I kiss her head gently and pull her even closer.

"Sleep, Annie. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going to move a muscle."

I find myself asleep fast. Fighting in a war will do that to you. I kiss her cheek and for once she didn't stir. She really IS exhausted. I slide out of bed silently and cross in front of Annie. She sleeps soundly. I brush some hair from her face and look at the clock. It's one in the afternoon.

"Annie," I whisper.

She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at me.

"Finnick," she replies.

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

Slowly she releases my hand.

"Okay, hurry back, honey," she replies groggily.

I walk out of our room and run into Katniss who raises her brows at me.

"How is she?" she asks.

"Fine, now. Um…" I say with a small laugh.

"Everything okay?" asks Katniss.

I rub the back of my neck grinning ear to ear.

"Fin, what is it?" she presses.

"Annie is pregnant," I say.

Her eyes widen and she hugs me.

"Congratulations!" she smiles.

I smile back at her.

"I know. I can't believe it either."

"You're going to be a dad, Fin," gapes Katniss.

I nod smiling hugely.

"I know. I can't believe it."

We stand their for a moment taking it in.

"Can I tell Peeta? Or was that what you were heading out here to do?" she asks eagerly.

I shake my head.

"I was heading to the shower. You can tell Peeta, but that's it. I wanna make the announcement," I say.

She nods and gives me a final hug before running down the hall to her and Peeta's room. I walk to the shower and let the hot water rinse away all the past. All the deaths. All the bad leaving only thoughts of me and Annie and our kid. I wonder what he will look like if he is boy. My wavy sandy bronze hair? Would he have my ocean green eyes? Would his skin be tanned?

Then again, it could be a girl.

Immediately a young Annie comes to mind. Shoulder length, tangled auburn waves. Big sea foam blue eyes. Thin but enticing pink lips. Cream skin adorned with caramel colored freckles. A slim figure and a long graceful neck. If it was a girl she would be a heart breaker.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist before heading back to my room. On the bed is Annie..naked. She wears a tantalizing smile that makes my heart stop.

"Annie," I say with a scolding smile.

"What's the worst that could happen? Me getting pregnant?" she grins.

I drop the towel and hop into bed. We laugh in happiness and make love.

Annie and I lay in bed. She was wrapped in sheets and laying on bare chest. I gently stoked her head.

"You're so beautiful," I say kissing the top of her head.

She giggles too loud and kisses my chest.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" I ask.

She sighs contemplatively.

"Dinner?" she concludes hesitantly.

"Whenever you want, honey," I reply.

She nuzzles in my chest.

"You hungry?" I ask.

I know the symptoms of pregnancy. Morning sickness. Appetite increase. Cravings. Fatigue. Mood swings. I was prepared for it all.

"No, Fin. I'm telling you, I won't start having symptoms for three more weeks," she laughs softly.

"Just trying to sure you're happy, baby."

"Which one?" she asks, a smile in her voice.

"Both my babies," I whisper.

And that was when I realized that I was having a happily ever after.

Annie wore a white eyelet lace dress that went right above her knees. Her auburn hair in a messy chignon. I had on a light blue button up and some cargos. We were dressing semi-nice for our announcement.

I looked at Annie, she was shaking.

"You nervous?" I ask.

"I don't know why, but yes," I reply.

I pull her into a hug.

"Aw, you are going to be fine and everyone is going to be incredibly happy for you and I. I promise you that it's going to be okay," I say into her hair.

"I don't know why I am so nervous…" she murmurs.

I hold her at arm's length.

"I think it's because everyone will think that I am crazy for having a kid…well crazier…I am insane…they'll think: why is the mad girl having a baby?" she says with a grim laugh.

"Annie, you are not a mad girl. You are not crazy. Understand?" I say.

She sighs.

"Say that you aren't crazy."

"I'm not crazy," she whispers.

"Say that you aren't insane for having my baby," I order.

"I'm not crazy for having your baby," she nods once.

I kiss her on the lips gently.

"Alright, it's time," I say softly.

She nods again and we leave the room, heading to the dining hall. Everyone sits preparing to eat all of the celebratory feast. I have my arm around Annie's waist and we stand before the table. Katniss and Peeta look at us with secret smiles. I clear my throat and everyone looks up at us.

"You say it," Annie whispers to me.

I nod.

"Everyone, me and Annie have an announcement to make," I say.

Haymitch tosses back the rest of his alcohol. Johanna sighs and stops eating.

"Annie and I are going to have a baby," I reply with a small smile.

I lose count of all the jaws that drop at me and Annie. Annie hugs me around the waist.

"How far along?" asks Beetee.

"Like, almost a week," I say looking to Annie who nods reassuringly.

Effie jumps up and runs over to Annie. She flings her arms around Annie and kisses both her cheeks.

"You must let me help you design the nursery! And buy clothes with you! Oh, this will be fun!" Effie squeals.

Slowly Annie hugs her back. I have never seen her more social. I can't believe it. Is it the pregnancy? Either way, I am happy for her. I am happy for me. I am happy for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later Districts 1-5 were rebuilt and Annie and I have secured a three bedroom shell cottage on the bay. I sit on the bathroom floor holding her hair as she wretches into the toilet. Morning sickness has ensued. She has one more month of this fresh hell.

She coughs loudly and I hear vomit plop into the toilet.

"You're okay. I'm right here," I croon rubbing her back.

We sit a bit longer on the bathroom floor. I continue to rub her back. Her chest heaves but nothing comes out.

"Annie, you need to eat more, babe," I say.

In some cases women lose their appetite during pregnancy. This is rare. Then again, so is Annie so it makes sense she would be one of the few. She shakes her head.

"Yes, Annie," I say sternly.

She turns her head to me wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll throw it up," she groans.

"The doctor said you haven't gained enough weight. Only two pounds in three months. You're supposed to have gained over double that. You need to eat for two, Annie. You're barely eating for one," I scold.

She puts down the lid of the toilet and sits on it. Her stomach is almost flat. You can't tell she is pregnant unless you get inches from her stomach. That's not good. At three months she should be noticeably pregnant. Like, if you were to touch her stomach you should feel a soft bump. Instead it's more of a hard lump. She's hasn't gained enough weight for her stomach to comfortably grow. I don't want to alarm her but the baby could be premature if she continues these eating habits.

She rests her elbows on her knees and cradles her head in her hands.

"You think you're done vomiting?" I ask.

She nods.

"Are you sleepy?"

She nods again.

Fatigue.

Another one of the many symptoms. It was only ten am and she was already drowsy. I scoop her up in my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck resting her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head as I climb the stairs and enter our room.

"I'm not breaking your back, am I?" she murmurs.

I laugh softly and set her down on the unmade bed. We've been up since eight am with her vomiting.

"You couldn't break my back if you tried," I smile covering her.

She nuzzles into the pillow.

"I HAVE gained two pounds," she says, a faint smile on her lips.

"You aren't nearly big enough to break my back, honey," I grin.

She pulls the covers tighter around her.

"I'm going to fix you something to eat. What do you want? Anything…"

But she's already asleep.

I kiss her head and go downstairs to the kitchen. I decide to make her favorites. Fish sticks. Mashed potatoes. Asparagus. Yeast rolls. Cookies.

She was going to have a health pregnancy. I refused to see her in any pain whatsoever.

"Hey, wake up, beautiful," comes Fin's voice.

I blink awake to see Fin sitting at my feet. Beside me is a tray with water, orange juice, fish sticks, cookies, potatoes, asparagus and yeast rolls. I frown and turn my eyes to Finnick.

"I'm just going to throw it back up…" I mutter.

He sits on the bed, his jaw set.

"Annie. Eat," he says in a stern tone.

I nibble on a fish stick and raise my brows at him.

"Atta girl…" he grins.

That smile calms me down. Slows my heart and silences the voices in my head. Fin is the antidote to my madness. The air for my lungs. My everything.

I feel tears well up in my eyes and I bow my head.

"I'm sorry," I cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Fin asks leaning forward and touching my shoulder.

"I am just so lucky to have you and…and I feel like I am not doing a good job of taking care of our baby… I'm really trying-"

"Honey, no… Hey, you're fine…"

He scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek. I begin to sob softly.

"It's okay, beautiful… You're fighting with another human being for residence in your body! It's not going to be easy. I think you're going to be fine. I think the BABY is going to be fine."

"What if I'm a horrible mother?" I cry.

"Hey, don't say that! You're going to be a great mother! I can't imagine a better one. You'll be the best mother ever," Finnick says into my hair.

"Yeah?" I cry.

"Oh, yeah. The baby loves you already… I promise…"

He takes my hands and places them over the tiny bump in between my hips.

"And, it would love you even more if you gave it some food," he whispers in my ear.

I laugh softly.

"Seriously, feed our son," he chuckles.

I smile from ear to ear and press my lips to his. He threads his fingers in my hair and kisses me passionately.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I reply.

We ate that huge meal together and I managed to hold it down the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

At sixteen week pregnant, Annie was doing a lot better. In those four months she should have gained eight pounds. According to the doctor she had only gained six, but it was okay. Her new diet was going to help her with a healthier pregnancy. I just had to keep an eye on her.

We had yet to purchase maternity clothes so she kept wearing her own clothes. They were a little tight but she said she was comfortable. Like most girls in District Four she had a lot of loose sundresses. That was what she wore current. Effie was desperate to come over but Annie was too exhausted for her antics.

Annie hasn't had morning sickness in two weeks and some newfound energy is about her when she is properly motivated. Tonight is she first night she has cooked since before the rebellion. We have been married exactly four months today.

"Finnick, you wanted your steak medium rare, right?" Annie asks from the stove, two feet away.

"Yeah, thank you," I say smiling at her.

She nods and I look over at her. Her stomach makes only a slight appearance in her pink sundress. One had rests on her bump and the other flips the steaks in the skillet with tongs.

"You're cute," I laugh smiling at her.

She scoffs and shakes her head at me.

"You're too adorable. Get back to work," she saids pointing the tongs at me.

I turn back to my blueprint of a deck for our house. My gift to her.

"Happy four month anniversary, by the way," I grin to myself.

I glance over at her and she smiles slightly.

"I knew you'd remember," she says.

"I couldn't forget if I tried," I reply.

She raises her brows at me.

"Thanks?" she says with a crooked smile.

I stand from my chair and cross over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me kissing her firmly on the lips. Her body molds to mine and I can feel the slight dent of her stomach pressing into my abs. I pull away slightly and press my forehead to hers.

"Forget the anniversary dinner. You have nobody to blame but yourself," I grin lifting her.

She screams in surprise and I start to carry her to the bedroom. The steaks can burn. I don't give a crap.

"Well, that was amazing," I sigh as we lay in bed together.

She lays agains my chest and nuzzles into it. I wrap my arms around her.

"Now, you have to agree with me and say 'yes, Fin, it was."

She laughs softly.

"Yes, Fin, it was."

I feel her cheek lift and kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me. Her wavy red swept back in a loose chignon. Her sea colored eyes stare up at me, sparkling. She truly is glowing. Every inch of her pale skin. Every single freckle. Stunning. I bring a hand to her cheek and stroke it gently.

"You're beautiful," I breathe.

Her brows furrow and I see tears well up in her eyes. Hormones.

"Stupid hormones…" she groans.

I can't help but laugh at this new found sanity. This is the Annie before the Hunger Games. It was amazing. She was perfect. So perfect. Even if she went crazy again, I wouldn't care. She was my Annie. Even when she laughed insanely, she was my Annie.

"I love you," she smiles.

"Love you too," I say kissing her.

My hand slides down to her stomach and there is a sudden kick. Annie screams at the top of her lungs and throws off the covers. She screams again and scrambles out of bed wearing only underwear and a t-shirt. She collapses to her knees in the corner.

"Annie? Annie, calm down," I say cautiously sliding out of bed.

She shakes tremendously, her hands frantically touching her stomach. I know how to handle an Annie freak out.

"Finnick… Finnick…" she whispers.

I raise my hands as I slowly cross to her.

"Annie, it was the baby. Remember, the doctor said this would happen about now," I say softly.

She screams again and shakes bracing her hands on the walls.

"Annie, honey, calm down. I'm right here," I say crossing to her.

"I'm calm. I'm fine…" she whispers, nodding.

Slowly, I wrap my arms around her. She shakes like mad in my embrace.

"Annie, you're okay. Be happy… It's alright… This is good…" I nod.

Gently, I pick her up and carry her to the bed, setting her down softly. I take her shaking hands and place them on her stomach. I roll onto the bed beside her and place my hands over hers. There was a nudge and she gasped.

"It's good, Annie. It's good," I say propping myself on her elbow.

"It's good," she says.

A smile slowly appears on her face and she looks at me, swallowing.

"See, you're fine," I smile.

Her hands leave the bmp and she holds me tightly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Annie. The baby kicking is good. Good job, Annie," I say.

She grin and pulls me to her. And so we held each other close the whole night. She wasn't at all hungry, but I was…and that burnt steak was delicious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Katniss and I are walking on the beach outside the cottage. Ever since the districts were rebuilt and the rebellion ended it has been easier to visit different districts. The baby shower is going to begin in an hour. I told Finnick and Effie I would prefer not to have one. Especially with my frequent outbursts at the baby kicking. I recently have learned to control them, but I'm not comfortable being around what is left of our friends when my reactions are still unpredictable.

However Finnick has convinced me that it is good to see my friends and we'll receive gifts for the baby. Katniss understands what I mean.

"Well, it's true what they say though. You ARE glowing," Katniss smiles as we continue to walk.

"Well, at five and a half months pregnant I better be," I laugh.

She sighs and folds her arms looking out at the ocean. I'm not necessarily the SANEST person, but I have a gift for telling when people are upset. Katniss is upset.

"What's bothering you?" I ask.

She pauses and faces the ocean. I stop beside Katniss and focus intently on her.

"Nothing," Katniss replies.

I purse my lips, my arms fold over my stomach. She laughs quietly and looks at me then down to my stomach.

"It's Peeta…" she whispers.

"What about him?"

"We've been together for real for about four and a half months…and we had a serious conversation yesterday…"

Katniss slowly sits down in the sand and I follow her example, unsteadily. My stomach getting in the way. She politely waits for me to sit beside her and I settle with a sigh of slight exhaustion.

"He told me what he wants one day. He told me he wants to get married and take over the bakery and…and have a family…" she murmurs.

"And you don't want those things?" I ask.

She tears her eyes away from my stomach and looks out at the ocean.

"It's not that I don't WANT them. It's that I know I shouldn't HAVE them…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Girl On Fire," she says as though it's obvious.

"Which means?"

"That if the Hunger Games were ever reinstated… they would have to compete in it. I mean, definitely. Because of what I've done! I won't do it…"

"You think that me and Finnick aren't subject to the same kind of harassment?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'd made up my mind to never have kids and then…you get pregnant…and I gotta say…it's made me reconsider everything…"

"Yeah?"

She nods and continues to stare out at the waves.

"I was thinking about how you and Finnick have a lot to worry about and you guys threw that out the window and now he's gonna be a dad and you're going to be a mom and you both seem so excited…so why can't I be? Because I'm not ready. I'm not ready-"

"To believe in a happy ending for yourself," I finish.

"Yeah… but will Peeta wait? He deserves to get what he wants now. Especially after all he's done for me."

I touch her hand and she looks at me, her grey eyes sad.

"You both deserve to be happy. Peeta recognizes that and I can tell you right now that he will wait until your ready because he loves you. He really does love you. It's in his eyes when he looks at you."

She looks from my hand to my eyes and I see tears form.

"Katniss, I know what people say about me. That I'm the poor, mad girl that Finnick Odair has fallen for. But I KNOW what I'm talking about. If there's one thing I know about, it's love. And Peeta, he LOVES you."

I gasp as Katniss throws her arms around me. I've never seen her so emotional.

"Thank you, Annie," she says into my hair.

It's this moment that makes me feel like I might make a great mother…and like I won't have a breakdown at this baby shower.

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW

I am ultimately impressed with Annie. Not one freakout during the baby shower. She has handled the whole thing like a champ. The shower is over. The only guests remaining are Peeta and Katniss who sit on our couch whispering to each other, laughing. Effie is starting to clean up the party decorations and I am sipping a cup of tea, leaning on the sliding glass door and watching my beautiful, five and a half month pregnant wife say bye to a guest like she has never experienced a traumatizing event in her life.

It's the wife of our local grocer, Mindy and Annie is making her laugh hysterically. Annie opens the door for Mindy who thanks Annie for a good time. I look at Annie, who gently strokes her swollen belly. She's gorgeous in her dark blue silky dress that stops at her knees. I smile and Annie's eye catches mine. She gives me a delicate wave then returns to touching her stomach. Mindy leaves giving Annie a hug and Annie shuts the door.

I start towards Annie only to have Effie hop in front of me and skip towards Annie.

"Oh, Annie, that was just splendid!" she squeaks hugging Annie.

Annie embraces her back.

"Well, thank you for the shower. You did an amazing job, Effie," smiles Annie.

Effie glows with pride and pulls her into a hug again.

"Well, I have a gift for you. One I set up when you and Katniss went for your walk earlier. Would you like to see?" she asks.

Annie looks at me confusedly and I grin knowing what the gift is. Exactly what she needs. Annie nods and laughs exasperatedly. She giggles and grabs Annie by the wrist tugging her towards our bedroom. Katniss and Peeta remain on the couch talking and I follow Effie and Annie.

We walk into the bedroom and Effie walks in front of Annie running to our joint closet. I walk beside Annie and put my arm around her waist. She gapes as Effie opens the closet doors and reveals her half of the closet stocked with gorgeous maternity clothes.

"Ta-dah!" sings Effie.

I look at Annie who blinks and looks from the clothes to Effie. Effie smiles and pulls out a flowing, mint green sundress.

"This will look amazing with your hair!" Effie says.

Annie nods and walks towards the closet browsing through the dresses lazily and then looks back to me.

"Effie chose everything," I say.

She nods numbly and hugs Effie.

"Thank you," she smiles at Effie.

Effie shrugs and kisses both her cheeks.

"Anything for you, darling. Anything," she whispers putting back the dress and releasing Annie.

The mentally unstable mother of my child…acting extremely normal.

ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Effie left about two hours after the reveal of my new closet. The only remaining guests were Peeta and Katniss. Peeta was chatting with Finnick and now I was sitting on the couch with Katniss.

"Well, if you were to start a family at least you could count on an Effie baby shower which is astounding," I smile.

Katniss laughs softly and leans forward looking at me intently.

"You've changed, Annie. I think this pregnancy is good for you," Katniss states.

I blink. Wow.

"I just mean…well… It's obvious you'll make a great mom already," she shrugs.

I slowly pull Katniss into a hug and she hugs back. I hold back my tears of happiness. Katniss's opinion means more than it should. The baby kicks but this time…I don't react. Katniss reacts.

"Was that..." she asks, trailing off.

I look down at my stomach as Katniss pulls away and gapes at me. Slowly I turn my gaze to her.

"Do you…want to feel?" I ask.

She nods slowly and places her hands on either side of my stomach. The baby kicks on cue and Katniss gasps, gawking at my belly. I look over my shoulder. Peeta is staring at us. A small smile on his lips as he watches Katniss warm up to the idea of having children slowly. My eyes shift to Fin's who looks at Peeta with warm eyes. I look back to Katniss.

"That's amazing…" she breathes.

Suddenly, Peeta is sitting beside her. His hands gently on her arms and his chin on her shoulder.

"Can Peeta feel?" Katniss asks.

"I really shouldn't…" Peeta says awkwardly.

I shake my head.

"It's really alright. Go ahead," I shrug.

Slowly, Katniss takes Peeta's hand and places it on my belly. The baby kicks again and Peeta laughs softly.

"That's incredible…" he mumbles.

Katniss nods. I look back at Finnick and smiles and shrugs as he begins to put dishes into the dishwasher.

Finnick and I lay in bed. The moon glinting off the ocean and shining in through our window. We are just staring at each other until Fin speaks.

"I was so proud of you today, Annie," he whispers.

I laugh quietly and smile at him.

"Katniss was right. This pregnancy… It's good for you…"

I feel tears well up in my eyes and blink them away. Finnick looks at my swollen belly that bulges a little beneath my button up pajama top.

"I wanna…I wanna try something if it's alright with you, Annie," he says nervously.

I nod.

"Okay."

He looks deep into my eyes as he scoots towards the food of the bed. Eventually his eyes leave mine and look at my belly. Both his hands touch my abdomen and he inches to where his face my stomach are only centimeters apart. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he starts to do something he's never done yet…

"Um…hello-hi, I mean. Hi, there, baby…" he says to my stomach.

I look down at him and smile closing my eyes and trying to push away the happy tears.

"I'm your father… I mean your dad… Your pop?"

I laugh softly at his anxiety and look at him. He looks up at me.

"Your papa? Your daddy?" he asks me.

I shrug and nod.

"I created you, is what I mean… Uh… I've never done this… Um… baby… Baby, I wanted to tell you that I… I haven't met you yet and I am already in love with you. More than I thought I could be. I can't wait to meet you…and I promise that I'm gonna keep you safe. You and your mom…"

Finnick smiles at me and I grin at him warmly.

"Your mom is amazing, sport… She's so pretty… You're gonna love her… It's gonna be hard to compete with her, kiddo… Annie is gonna be the best mom… I love you and-"

Finnick stops as the baby kicks hard. Finnick pauses and sighs dreamily.

"From me to you, baby…"

He begins to hum a gentle melody. About two minutes in the baby kicks harder than ever before. At first, I panic but then I remember that this is good. The baby is healthy.

"Annie! Do you feel that? The baby is kicking so hard!" Finnick laughs.

I place my hands over Finnick's on my belly as the baby continues to kick. Finnick scoots back up to my eye level and plants a delicate kiss on my lips.

"He's gonna be amazing…just like you…" Finnick breathes.

"He?" I grin.

Finnick looks at me with a half embarrassed smile.

"It's a boy. I know it."

I can't help but hop it's a little mini Finnick as I stare into those deep green eyes.

"Me too," I breathe.

That night, I slept better than I had in months...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

FINNICK'S P.O.V.

Annie is six months along. I thought I was excited before, but now I feel even more excited. I feel thrilled. Just three more months.

I stand in the ocean spearing fish with my triton. Annie sits on the porch I finally finished, watching me. I spear a fish and pick up my triton, walking over to the bucket with the fish I've caught in it. I wave at her with my triton. She lounges on the chair, hands crossed over her stomach. She waves back at me and I smile.

Thinking about my new life, Capitol free, with my gorgeous wife of six months and as a father in a beautiful home made me genuinely happy. I didn't have to pretend anymore. No more smiling and waving at all the fans. No more blowing kisses to strange girls I didn't know. I could finally be Finnick Odair. The fisherman's son from District Four.

Speaking of which, my parents who had moved to District Seven were coming today. They had moved because there were too many memories here. Every time we talk they work on convincing me and Annie to move to Seven. Today they would see why we weren't moving. Because Four was just as beautiful and we had a wonderful home. We would have traveled to see them, but I didn't feel good traveling with Annie at six months pregnant. She was already fatigued enough without having to travel.

Truth be told, Annie had never met my parents. Now, she was perfectly sane and my family would get to know the real Annie.

I had met Annie's dad three times and he would also be joining us. He still had a shop here in Four that I had helped him rebuild.

"Fin?"

I turn around. Annie stands before me. A vision in sea foam green. The ocean breeze blue her knee length dress and long dark auburn hair. Her pearly freckled skin even more luminescent than usual. Her bright eyes sparkling.

"Yeeeeeeeesssss…." I reply sticking my triton in the stand and staring at her with a brow raised.

"Our parents will be here in a few hours. I need to get started on the fish," she says.

I sigh and gently take her by the shoulders.

"For the third time, Annie… I am cooking!" I reply.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Finnick, I can cook!"

"Says the girl who vomited the last time she cooked fish…"

"Hey, that's not fair. I was able to eat fish two days ago and didn't throw up," she retorts.

I raise a brow at her and raise the bucket up to her face, swaying it so the smell of fish wafts over her. She looks at me, her eyes set with determination, lips pursed.

"The fish…" I whisper.

I set down the bucket with a smile.

"Alright, just let me catch a few more."

She nods and then her eyes widen.

"Annie?"

She leans slightly and wretches, vomiting.

"That's what I thought…" I say, shaking my head and spearing another fish.

Annie straightens up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll just get started on the mashed potatoes and green beans," she nods.

"Mmhm…" I laugh.

She starts to walk off towards the house with a groan.

ANNIE'S P.O.V.

I feel so inept. Normally I would be able to cook finish if I wasn't pregnant. Why could I eat fish and not cook it. I groan as I near the steps.

Suddenly something snatches my hand and gently pulls me backwards. I step backwards only to land into the arms of Fin. He looks at me and kisses me full on the lips.

"It's almost over. Three more months and it'll be all worth it…" he whispers hugging me as best he can, without my belly coming between us.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" he replies.

My smile fades and I glare at him.

"YOU did this to ME," I say pointing a finger at him.

He laughs softly, releasing me.

"You'll thank me later!" he calls as I head back to the house.

I wave him off and head inside. My husband, everyone.

…

I slid the tray of green beans into the oven and heard the back, sliding door slide open. Fin.

"The green beans are baking and I'm boiling the potatoes now!" I call out.

"I left the fish out on the porch. They're in a bucket of water. Do you want help with the potatoes before I grill the fish?" he asks.

"No, go ahead and start. That's the one thing I CAN do. Let me do it," I insist.

His arms wrap around me from behind and touch my stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. It was just the smell of raw fish," I sigh.

"You feel okay now, then?" he asks.

I look over my shoulder at him, stopping stirring the potatoes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I whisper, kissing him on the lips gently.

"And the baby is fine?"

I sigh and smile at him, shifting so I'm facing him.

"Finnick, the baby is fine. If something was wrong with the baby, you would be the second to know. I would be the first, but only because it's in my body. Okay?" I whisper.

Finnick rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"When did I become the crazy one?" he groans, touching his forehead to mine.

I look at him and raise a brow.

"I thought I wasn't crazy," I say.

He smiles and shakes his head.

"NOW you agree that you aren't crazy? Right when I need to feel sane…" Fin grins.

I laugh softly and kiss both his cheeks.

"Wow, Annie…"

"What?" I ask.

He slowly pulls away and takes my hands, shaking his head with a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you, beautiful," he says.

Tears well up in my eyes.

"Aw, don't cry, Annie," he says.

"Stupid hormones…" I groan.

He chuckles softly and pulls me into a hug.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…I'm happy…I haven't felt this sane in a long time…" I sniff.

He kisses the top of my head.

"I don't want it to go away…" I breathe.

He pulls me away and looks into my eyes.

"Why would it go away?"

"Because it started when I got pregnant…When I'm not pregnant…Well, what if I go back to be a complete lunatic? I'll be the worst mom ever," I sigh, shaking my head.

"Annie, I bet you anything…anything…you're gonna be fine. You're going to stay sane. You'll be an amazing mom. I wouldn't lie to you… You know that, Annie. I never have. Never will."

"But what if I do?"

Finnick grins and laughs softly.

"We'll just have to keep having babies."

"What?" I laugh.

"Yeah, you'll just have to keep being pregnant. Like, the second you give birth, we send everyone out of the room and make another baby."

I laugh and lean against the counter.

"And we can end up with like, fifty kids?" I laugh.

Finnick nods with a serious expression.

"That's fifty chances to get this parenting thing right," he says pointedly.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Don't shake your head. This is our backup plan."

"That's a horrible plan. There's always psychiatry," I suggest with a grin.

"Oh, that's your plan! A psychiatrist?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, smiling.

"Psychiatrists know NOTHING!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, because last time they did such a good job…" he scoffs.

I smack his arm.

"Shut up! Doctor Aurelius was Peeta's doctor and helped. I'll try him if something goes wrong."

"Annie, nothing is going to go wrong," Finnick says kissing me.

"Yeah?" I sigh.

"Yeah," he replies.

He kisses me again with a hug.

"I'm going to start on the fish if you're sure you can finish the potatoes."

I nod, taking him by the shoulder and turning him towards the back porch.

"Go do the fish…" I say.

He kisses my cheek quickly and walks outside.

"Be back soon, sexy!" he calls.

I smile to myself. It's official… I have the best husband in the world.

…

FINNICK'S P.O.V.

My mom is still talking to Annie. Annie's dad had left after dinner. He said he had a lot of work to do on the shop before he went to bed. I am pleasantly surprised at how well everyone got along.

My father and I stand by the tree outside our house. Their train leaves in twenty minutes. They have a five minute walk to the station. I look at the house where Annie and my mother stand talking. Annie's eyes turn to me and she waves delicately. I nod at her and she turns back to my mom.

"I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised," my father says.

I grin.

"Elaborate?"

"Well, the way you described Annie, I thought that she was…unstable…" my dad says ruffling his bronze hair.

I sigh and fold my arms, looking down at my feet.

"She was…but then she got pregnant…and things changed…" I say.

He nods and looks up at my mom and Annie. My mom laughs hysterically at something Annie said.

"Well, she's very funny. Very beautiful. She's actually glowing. I never even saw your mom do that."

I can't help but smile.

"She's really something. You hit the jackpot, son."

I look back at my dad and smile. He looks away from my mom and Annie and back to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You got quite the life, Fin. I can see why you want to stay here. Are you going to get a job? I know you got the money from the government for helping in the Rebellion, but what are you going to do about a job?"

"Annie's dad wants to hire me, actually," I say.

"Cresta Bate, Fish and Nets?"

"Yep."

"That's really nice of him to hire you, son."

"Yeah, I've been helping him rebuild the shop behind Annie's back."

"Why don't you want her to know?"

I smile, my hands in my pockets.

"Because me and her father are making a surprise for her."

"What kind of a surprise?" my father asks.

"A playroom for the baby."

"You don't have one here?"

"The baby will have a bedroom and the living room. Our other room is a guest-room which we were going to make into a play room but then Annie's dad offered to make a playroom for the baby where if he ever watches it the baby can play there. Annie's dad is only five minutes from here so we can always take the baby over there whenever we want."

My dad smiles and looks over at Annie then back to me with a smile.

"You love her, huh?"

I laugh.

"That's why we got married."

He pulls me into a hug.

"Well, we'd better get going."

He calls my mom and she embraces Annie and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Annie waves and waits at the top of the stairs. Stairs are kind of difficult for her lately.

"Bye, son. We'll see you soon," my dad smiles.

I nod. My mom throws her arms around me.

"She's wonderful. I can't wait. We'll be back in three months, Finnick," my mom smiles.

I nod and squeeze her. They start heading into town. I jog up the front steps to stand next to Annie. My arm slides around her waist and I kiss her on the cheek. We wave to my parents.

"Good job, babe."

"Yeah?" she smiles.

"They loved you."

"Really?" Annie gapes.

"They couldn't quit talking about how beautiful and funny and sweet you were."

"Really?"

I nod and press my lips to hers, starting to guide her inside. I have the best wife in the whole world.

…

Annie and I lay in bed. My hand on his stomach. The baby kicks steadily.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Not really. It DOES feel a little weird," she says looking at her swollen stomach.

"Wow, that's amazing," I whisper.

"You still think I'm pretty?" Annie asks with a small grin.

I shake my head.

"Naw…"

"Fin!" she laughs, hitting my arm.

"I-You didn't let me finish! Annie! I didn't finish!" I chuckle as she continues to hit me.

She stops and smiles at me.

"I was going to say that I think you're beautiful."

Her arms wrap around my neck and her lips gently touch mine.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too, babe," I reply.

She kisses me again and I raise my brows at her with a smile.

"I don't think so… No…"

"Annie, what's the worst that could happen?" I ask.

"The baby grabs you and takes it away," she says with a serious expression.

I laugh and shake my head.

"The baby won't take me, Annie."

She sighs and starts to sit up. I take a pillow and prop it up behind her back. Annie groans softly as she maneuvers around her stomach to sit up.

"You wanna know the truth?" she asks.

I nod brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I really don't feel attractive and it's hard to want to when I feel like a whale," she sighs, looking down.

I raise my brows at her and shake my head with a smile.

"It's not funny," says Annie, with a frown.

"Kind of," I shrug.

She looks at me, smirking, her brows furrowed.

"How is it funny?" Annie whines.

I give her a smile, my eyes sympathetic.

"Because you're so beautiful. Your skin is glowing. Your hair is flowing. Your eyes are constantly sparkling. Your-"

"-as big as a house," she finishes.

I laugh and shake my head, kissing her gently.

"Annie, you're pregnant. You're supposed to be big. I hate to break it to you, but you're only going to get bigger. I mean, you have three more months of the baby growing."

Annie groans angrily.

"But you know what?"

Her head turns limply to face me. My hand touches her face.

"I'm more in love with you than I've ever been. I mean, how could I not be? You're the mother of my child. There's nothing more attractive and beautiful than that," I say.

Her eyes swim with tears and she cover her face. I hear her sniff.

"Aw, Annie, don't cry."

"I told you, it's hormones," she says, muffled by her fingers.

I hold her and kiss her the hand. Her hands don't leave her face. I gently pry them off and she looks at me, her sea foam eyes red from crying, slightly swollen but huge still.

"And honestly, I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have a pregnant wife who isn't having hormones that lead to biting my head off," I add.

"Don't jinx it!" she hisses.

I kiss her.

"You aren't going to be. Annie, I've already told you. You've taken really well to pregnancy. I can't believe how well you've taken."

Her lips touch mine. I smile.

"We don't have to have sex," I shrug.

Annie smiles, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She sighs.

"Not never, Fin. Just not tonight."

"Okay. But what do you mean by 'not never'?"

"I mean not never during both the pregnancy and our life, just not tonight. I need to be more comfortable with myself."

"That's understandable."

She kisses me and then yawns.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

She nods scooting down into a laying down position.

"Goodnight, Annie," I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"Goodnight, Finnick," she replies.

I meant every word I said. Annie Cresta is the most amazing person in my life.


	7. Premonition

CHAPTER SEVEN

PREMONITION

"Wake up, Annie…"

I open my eyes to see Finnick leaning over me. But he looks different. His bronze hair has a very slight touch of grey in it. There are very small laugh lines around his mouth.

"Finnick?" I question.

He grins at me.

"Yes. That's what they call me."

My hands fall over my flat stomach. He raises his brows, a very few and not deep lines form at his forehead. He's in his mid thirties now.

"You okay, Annie?"

"I'm fine, baby."

"They're both up…"

"Who?" I ask.

He looks at me with furrowed brows.

"Our children…" he says slowly.

I nod and he rubs my back as I yawn.

"Mom! Dad! She's trying to make breakfast again!"

Our son. He's helping our daughter cook breakfast as usual. Well, trying to help it seems. Finnick smiles and bows his head, shaking it slowly.

"We need to go help before she burns down the house," he groans sliding out of bed.

Surprisingly he is wearing nothing but boxers. The surprising part is how fit he is still. His pecks still firm and his stomach completely flat. There's still a trace of firm abs, but it's not what it was back when we were first married. I don't care though. He grabs a t-shirt from the chest of drawers and pulls it on, then slips on a pair of glasses with black rectangular frames. Turning to face me he grabs me a robe from the closet and tosses it to me. I slip it on and he crosses over to me taking my hands and pulling me gently to my feet.

My eyes go to the clock. It is only eight am.

"It's early. I don't wanna walk…" I whine.

Fin looks up to the ceiling and nods his head from side to side contemplatively.

"I understand," he replies.

I sigh and start towards the hallway. I gasp as I am suddenly pulled up into his arms, bridal style.

"Finnick!"

"You said you didn't want to walk!" he replies.

"That doesn't mean I am paralyzed!" I retort.

"Oh, please!"

"Put me down!"

"I will in the kitchen! Will you relax?" Fin laughs.

I relax in his arms and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, gross," says our teenage son walking into the hall.

He turns on his heel and walks back into the kitchen.

"Then don't watch!" Finnick calls.

"Don't watch!" I add.

We walk into the kitchen and Fin sets me down. Standing on a chair at the stove is our ten year old daughter. I cross over to her.

"What are you making?" I ask looking over her shoulder.

Eggs it seems. I'm proud of her for cooking, but know she needs help. I reach over her shoulder and take her arm helping her flip the scrambled eggs.

"You are doing so good," I smile.

The eggs are finished and I turn down the stove so she think she's still cooking.

"Good job, baby," I say brushing her dark, auburn hair over her shoulder.

My son sits at the kitchen table slicing oranges.

"You want help?" I ask.

"No, but dad is waiting for you on the porch. We're eating outside he said."

"Okay, keep an eye on your sister," I reply kissing the top of his head.

I step outside and remove my robe wearing a tank top and baggy plaid pajama pants. Finnick stands on the porch staring at the ocean, sipping a mug of coffee.

"There's a cup for you too on the table, babe."

I grab the mug off the table, taking a sip. It's perfect. Fin knows just how I like it. He should after over fifteen years of marriage.

I stand beside him on the porch and his arm wraps around my waist. He kisses my cheek and I ask a question that's been on my mind.

"I'm still sane? I'm a good mom?" I ask.

He chuckles and pulls his glasses farther down on his nose with a free finger from his coffee mug and peers at me over them.

"It's funny you didn't even have to have our daughter to be sane. I don't think there's a better mom in District Four."

It's odd seeing Finnick this way. From bachelor/young husband to paternal, intellectual looking father of two, married for a little over fifteen years.

My head rests on his shoulder and I let out a sigh of relief. He kisses me on the lips and I realize how truly happy I am…and how sane I am too.

I gasp and wake up. Tears immediately swell in my eyes. I look down at my six month pregnant stomach. That was the most amazing dream I'd had in months. The sun shines into the room and I lift myself into an upright position wiping the happy tears from my eyes. A smile spreads on my lips and my hands fold over my belly.

"Annie? Why are you crying?" asks Finnick groggily.

I laugh softly, still crying.

"Annie? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I had a good dream."

Finnick sits up and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll go make some coffee and you can tell me all about it. Okay, meet me on the porch."

I nod with a small laugh. Just like my dream.

After a shower and getting dressed in a maternity dress from Effie I meet Fin outside on the porch. He's sipping a cup of coffee staring at the ocean in a teeshirt and boxers. On the porch table is a cup of coffee.

"There's a cup for you too on the table, babe," he says.

Just like in the dream.

I swallow the tears of happiness and grab the mug stepping beside him. His arm encircles my waist and as far as he can. He kisses my cheek.

"So tell me the whole dream," he says.

I tell Fin the whole dream. From him with slightly greying hair, glasses and laugh lines to our teenage son who was the spitting image of Finnick and daughter who was the spitting image of me. How we stood just like this on the porch and he told me that I was a great mom and perfectly sane.

"Annie, you know they say that pregnant women have premonitions. Have dreams of the future sometimes," he whispers. "I'm telling you, you'll be sane still and the best mom."

I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh contentedly.

"But there's one thing your little premonition was wrong about…" he sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"I will never get grey hair. Ever. That will never happen."

"You'll never age?" I ask.

"Never. There's a portrait of me that ages. I don't."

"And I'm going to?" I laugh.

"No, you won't as long as you let me cast a spell on you," he replies mystically.

I laugh. He groans and ruffles his hair.

"I'm going to need glasses. Just like my dad," he sighs.

"Your dad isn't bad looking. I can see why your parents are still together," I smile.

"Ew. Don't say that."

I giggle and sip my coffee.

"I've only seen your mother once in that photo."

I blink and sigh softly.

"Do you want to see a picture of her…" I ask quietly.

I feel his eyes on me and I stay facing forward.

"Yes…if you wouldn't mind…"

I swallow and take his hand walking toward the house.

We go to our room and I open the drawer by my side of the bed, removing the folded photo of my mother. I put my hand on the bed and lower myself slowly. Fin sits beside me. I unfold the photo and hand it to him. His eyes widen.

"Wow…" he breathes.

I let my head fall on his shoulder.

"I didn't see this one when you showed me it…"

He's referring back to when we first officially talked and I showed him the photo after that. This was one of her when she was seven months pregnant with me and twenty three years old.

"You look just like her," he remarks.

I smile a little hold his hand.

"Seriously. That's remarkable. You guys look identical."

Her hair is long and flowing down her back. Dark auburn. Her skin is pearly and covered with freckles. Big sea foam eyes look at the camera. Behind her is my father. His hair blonde and curly. His arms wrap around her and rest on her stomach. His chin rests on her shoulder gently. Eyes closed contentedly.

Wow," he breathes handing me back the photo.

I fold it back up and put it in my drawer, shutting it slowly. I had only looked at that photo once. It WAS shocking how alike we looked.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I smile and wrap my arms around him. He pulls away and kneels before me, kissing my stomach.

"If you're a girl, you are going to look like your mom. That's a good thing, she's beautiful," he says to my stomach.

"Well, if you're a boy, you'll look like your dad, which is also lucky."

"I guess it's win win," Finnick shrugs.

I smile at him and he stands kissing my lips.

"I'm going to go make breakfast."

I nod as he exits the room. I can't help but wonder if pregnant premonitions are real.

FINNICK'S P.O.V.

Annie's dream is sweet. It makes me smile a little. The fact that her dream featured us married so long I had glasses and greying hair. The fact her dream featured two children. I believe in the pregnant premonitions women have and despite me with wrinkles, grey hair and glasses I'm excited if that is truly my future with her. Especially if she looks like her mom. Her mom and her were identical from what I had seen.

As I cook the eggs, I sigh. Who would have ever predicted that Finnick Odair, the bachelor, would be this excited to be a father. To have two children with his wife. To look like his dad with laugh lines and glasses and grey hair. I couldn't care less as long as any was in my arms. As long as I had a family. A family I swear I will protect no matter what.

"Finnick?"

I look over my shoulder. Annie leans in the doorway of the kitchen. Her hand lovingly strokes her belly.

"You look deep in thought…" she observes.

I grin at her, still scrambling eggs.

"I'll never wear glasses," I say pointing the spatula at her.

Annie sits at the dining room table and rolls her eyes.

"If it means anything, you pulled it off. Like a sexy professor."

I turn away with a dramatic 'humph.' I feel like making fun of myself may make Annie feel a little better about herself. This might get me lucky and as understanding as I am about the whole situation, I AM a guy. I have some needs.

"Aw, did my dream upset the Famous Finnick?" she whines.

I smile and move the eggs off the burner onto the burner that was off. I turn around and sit beside her at the table. I look into her eyes and place my hand on her stomach.

"Your dream made the Famous Finnick turn into the Fatherly Finnick. Your dream excited me."

"Even with the grey hair, wrinkles and glasses," she smirks.

I kiss her gently and touch my forehead to hers.

"Yes. If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"The fact you had two kids didn't scare you?"

"Annie, I'd have a million kids with you."

She put her hands over mine on her stomach and looked down at it.

"You perfectly sane, beautiful mother of my future son and daughter."

I press my lips to her stomach and rest my head against it.

"You'll have a sister soon enough…"

"Ugh, don't say that. Pregnancy stinks, Fin. I will need a few years break from this fresh hell," Annie groans.

"Besides feeling like a whale, what's bothering you?" I ask.

"I hate vomiting at the smell of fish. I can already tell that labor is going to suck."

"We'll get you the medicine. It's going to be fine and I'll hold your hand the whole time. Okay?"

She nods at me and I kiss her belly again.

"Three more months and then you'll see. It's all going to be worth it. Promise. I never break a promise."

"Yeah."

"I promised you I wouldn't let them take you back to the Games. I promised you that I would always love you no matter who I was with. I promised you I'd make it back from the Quarter Quell. I promised you I'd make it back from the Rebellion. I promised you I wouldn't leave ever again. I haven't broke a single one of those promises."

"I know."

"I intend on keeping it that way."

I give her a quick peck on the top of her head and walk over to the cabinet removing two plates and serving some eggs. She would see. She would see soon enough that Finnick Odair never broke any promises. Not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I exit the hover craft. We are greeted by those who stayed almost immediately. Katniss hugs her mother. Embraces are given all around. I scan the landing pad for Annie. Where is she? I pray they haven't taken her again. Not again. I shoulder through the mass of welcomers and enter the building sprinting down the steps.

"FIN!" someone screeches.

I'd know that voice anywhere. I see Annie lying on the bed screaming.

"You promised! You promised! Shut up! He promised!" she cries out.

I see her thrashing and covering her ears as I dash down the hall towards our room.

"Finnick Odair!" she sobs.

I near our door and her screams become louder. I finally reach our room and throw open the door, panting. She looks up teary eyed. Annie scrambles off the bed and into my arms sobbing. I hold her close and breathe in her smell. I love her smell.

"I'm here. It's okay," I say softly.

I close my eyes and see myself almost killed by mutts over and over and then Katniss reaching down and grabbing my arm saying: 'Don't do this to Annie! Please don't do this to Annie!' I remember the electric shock of energy that pulsed through me at her name. The adrenaline rush that fueled my kick at the mutt crushing its skull and sending me up to an escape.

I don't like the memory and open my eyes. I see something odd. A crib. I slowly release Annie and walk to the crib. Inside lays a baby. There's a tuft of light bronze hair on its head. The eyes the trademark District Four blue/green. The baby resembles me. This is my son. I reach to pick him up and-

My eyes shoot open. Annie is screaming, waking me.

"Annie, wake up," I say holding her shoulders trying to stop her from thrashing.

"You promised, Fin! You promised! Please come back," she whispers.

"It's a dream. Just a dream, Annie. Open your eyes," I say firmly.

She gasps loudly and sits upright. Her eyes flash open., darting all around the room. I gently rub circles on her back.

"Fin?" she breathes.

"Yeah, I'm here, babe."

She still looks around the room. Annie has explained this part of her attacks to me. It's where her surrounding aren't her surroundings. They're the arena from her Hunger Games.

"You're in our bedroom, Annie. In our house in District Four. We're married. We've been married seven months. You're seven months pregnant. There are no games. There's no arena. I'm here. I'm your husband, Finnick, and I love you. Alright?" I say slowly.

Finally her eyes quit darting about the room and focus in on me. She blinks at me. Those huge eyes full of panic.

"Hey, you okay?" i ask brushing some hair behind her ear.

Annie looks away and at something far off.

"Annie? Baby?" I say softly.

"You died," she murmurs.

"What?"

"You died in the rebellion…but it wasn't the rebellion like before. This rebellion was in the arena."

"Did you see Alec?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"It was you instead. You got decapitated…" she whispers not meeting my eyes.

I pull her closer and rest my head on hers.

"But I'm right here," I correct her.

Slowly her head shakes.

"Not in my dream. A mutt decapitated you in my dream," whimpers Annie.

I don't dare mention that's what almost happened. Her pregnant dreams are scary accurate or seem so at least.

"Well, Annie, I'm not dead. See? I'm right here. I'm not Alec. I've proved that I'm pretty much invincible, Annie."

She is silent. Staring off. I haven't seen her stare off like this in months.

"Annie, come back," I whisper.

She does nothing. Just stares blankly at the wall.

"Annie…"

Unresponsive. I'm getting frightened.

"Annie Odair, come back to me," I order firmly.

Slowly she turns her gaze to me.

"Finnick?" she says in a daze.

I sigh in relief and kiss her gently.

"What happened?" Annie asks.

I wrap both my arms around her.

"You had a nightmare. Then you went off in a trance."

"I did?" she gapes.

I nod.

"Yes, honey. But it's okay. You're back now."

"I'm so sorry, Fin," she whispers.

"It's okay. Don't be."

"Did I say what the nightmare was about?"

I don't dare tell her. Not only would it do no good but it might make her hyperventilate.

"No, I think it was the arena. You said Alec's name," I lie.

She nods once and lays back down. Slowly I lie down beside her.

"Hey, Fin?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you almost die when you went on the raid?

How does she know this stuff? Oh, Annie. She's a smart one. I'll give her that. Do I tell her the truth? If I do she may become paranoid.

"Annie, when have I NOT had a close call when I risk my life?" I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

She doesn't laugh.

"That's doesn't answer my question," she replies slowly.

She asked for it.

"Yes."

That's as far as I'll go. I might as well tell her the nightmare she had if I go any further.

"How?"

Dammit, Annie.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I know how stubborn she can be. She'll press me. She''ll pry until I tell her.

"Okay. I understand."

"Since when do you give up so easily?" I smirk.

Her lips twitch into a smile.

"Have I ever made you tell me about your Games? Or the Quell?"

That's a good point. She hasn't.

"I only pry when you are hiding something that affects me. Think about it," she adds.

I do. She's right.

"Thought so," Annie grins.

I smile back.

"Don't deny that you're stubborn, though."

"I wasn't going to," she snickers.

There's a long pause before she speaks again.

"I'm a lot of things. Stubborn, reasonably nosy, outgoing for the most part, good at hiding emotionally and physically. I'm impatient, hate surprises, quick tempered and sarcastic. I'm strangely great at being pregnant. More than any woman should be great at being pregnant. YOU say that I'm not crazy even though I go off in trances, have night terrors, and scream at voices in my head. I seriously can believe I'm sane…but it's hard for me to believe that I am going to stay that way after all this is over."

Looking into those sad, big blue eyes, I can see how worried she is.

"Annie, how often am I right?"

She laughs softly and shakes her head.

"Like, always…"

"Then trust me when I say that you are going to be fine. Just fine, baby."

She sighs and lays back down slowly. I lay down beside her and slip my arm under her. My free arm wraps around her waist and my hand caresses her stomach.

"Annie, you're going to be a great, very sane mom. I promise," I say.

"I believe you," Annie replies softly.

"So no more worrying about that?"

Annie laughs shaking her head.

"Let's not get carried away…" she says.

We fall back asleep easily. Annie doesn't move. She sleeps soundly the rest of the night. Me? I try to imagine how Annie could have went on without me. The answer? She couldn't have.

*MY LITTLE SHOT AT SUZANNE COLLINS FOR KILLING OFF FINNICK! ANNIE COULDN'T HAVE LIVED WITHOUT FIN. SIMPLE AS THAT.*

BTW, CAN I GET SOME REVIEWS? I MEAN, YOU WRITE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME ONE OF YOUR STORIES AND I WILL ADVERTISE YOUR STORY IN MY NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

At eight months pregnant, Annie is finding it more than difficult to maneuver herself around the house. I'm not helping with being so overprotective. From helping her down the stairs to going to the grocery store for her, I sometimes feel more in the way than a help. It's not her fault. I feel bad all on my own. Annie stands in the kitchen boiling tea bags in a pot. One hand rests on her large belly, and the other pinches the tea out of tea bags with tongs. She tosses each in the trash lazily. I sit at the dining room table with a mug of coffee.

"You're awfully quiet," she comments.

"What?"

She looks over her shoulder. Annie's face, arms and legs are thin compared to her belly. She raises her brows at me and purses her lips.

"You're very quiet. Since when do you get quiet?"

She has a point…

"Since my wife is eight months pregnant. Since in a month I'm going to be a dad…"

"So you're practicing being quiet for when we finally get our baby to sleep?"

I nod at her once and she smiles at me warmly.

"Are you excited or scared?"

"Yes," I reply quickly.

Annie laughs her beautiful, loud laugh that makes my stomach do flips. She always laughs at everything I say.

"I read that book you got me…" I murmur, playing with handle of my coffee mug.

"What chapter are you on?"

"Annie, I read it. Like, I read all of it…"

Throwing out another tea bag she looks at me and smiles, tears in her eyes.

"Good tears, right?"

She giggles and nods at me, a few tears escaping.

"Yes. Good tears."

She turns back to the stove and puts down the tongs, picking up the pot by the side handles. I stand swiftly and cross over to Annie's side making sure she doesn't spill the boiling hot water on herself. I try to be quiet. I know she wants me to relax as far as my keeping an eye on her goes. Annie pours the boiling pot of tea into the pitcher, then fills it with chilled water.

"Finnick, I love you, but you need to lay off," Annie sighs.

"It's your own fault. You went and got pregnant so I don't have a choice…"

"Okay, but I couldn't have gotten pregnant without you. You're just as much to blame as me."

I gently kiss her neck and grab the now empty pot of boiling water from her, casually tossing it in the sink with a clang. I slowly kissed her on the cheek next and then nibbled her ear. She laughed softly and then looked at me over her shoulder with a grim smile.

"I look disgusting, Fin. You don't have to do that," Annie sighs.

"I think you look sexy," I whisper to her.

She turns her head and kisses me on the lips.

"You're wonderful," she smiles.

I nod onto her shoulder and she giggles filling the rest of the pitcher of iced tea with cold water.

"Put that in the fridge?" she asks handing me the jug of now chilling iced tea.

"You nervous and excited too, Annie?" I ask.

"Very of each."

Giving her a gentle rub on the shoulder, I return to my seat at the table. She turns to face me, wiping a hand across her forehead.

"Annie, sit down."

"I'm fine, Finnick…"

"You're dripping with perspiration. Will you please sit down? Please," I groan.

With a loud sigh, she crosses to the table and sits beside me, giving me a look.I smile innocently and put my arm around her shoulders. Her head slowly falls on my shoulder and she lets out a breath of contentment. I kiss the top of her head.

"Why don't you let me cook dinner tonight?" I ask her.

She laughs softly and I feel her shake her head on my shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because I know how to cook, Fin!" she laughs.

"You need to be relaxing. Taking a break."

"Why?" she gawks.

"Because you are eight months pregnant, Annie. Eight months!"

"Okay, I know… but what does that have-"

"I'm just saying that this time next month you are going to be in labor. It's going to be exhausting. You need to rest up until the last second."

Annie blinks at me, her jaw agape just slightly.

"What?"

"Thank you, Fin. Now I'm definitely looking forward to next month!"

"Hey, hey, hey… I'll be there the whole time, okay? I'll be right by your side. You aren't going through this alone."

She focuses her intense eyes on mine, her brows furrowed. It's then that I see all the worry in her eyes. She's worried. Scared even. It almost makes me feel like I'm not doing my job as her husband. With me she should feel safe. With me she should feel safe and secure. Not worried.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Fin, what is wrong?" she asks.

"I feel like I'm failing as your husband. You shouldn't be so worried with me here."

Her arms loop around my neck and she presses her lips to my forehead.

"It is not your responsibility to make sure that I am not worried. It doesn't matter how pregnant any woman is. She will forever feel worried. That's just part of being pregnant. Okay? Now, I love you and everything you do for me. You do everything possible for me. So relax. Sit down. Let me cook dinner."

She pecks me quickly on the cheek and hoists herself out of her chair with a grunt. I reach for the small of her back to help her stand and she gently pushes my hand away.

"I got it, Finnick."

I gave it a rest for the night. To my pleasant surprise, Annie made dinner fine on her own. She proved me wrong, that was for sure. I was incredibly proud too. She amazed me. Never ceased to.

After dinner we climbed into bed. I watched her fall asleep. That obnoxious snoring everyone says pregnant women do, Annie doesn't. She sleeps like an angel. Even at eight months pregnant she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"I love you, Annie," I whisper, brushing some hair out of her face.

And then, I fall asleep happily.

ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Finnick is out fishing when the phone rings. I run to answer the phone as fast as I can.

"Hello?"

"Annie? It's Katniss."

"Oh, hey…um…hello."

"I need your advice."

I pause and not answer, signaling I'm ready for her to ask me a question.

"Peeta just asked me to be his girlfriend for real…"

"That's good," I reply.

"Is it really?"

"Do you like him?"

"I think so…" she replies.

"You won't know unless you find out. Give him a chance. He'll treat you right for sure. Peeta is a good guy."

There's a long pause before she answers.

"He is, isn't he?" she asks.

"Give him a chance, Katniss. I know I'm not necessarily the most reliable person to take advice from, but still… When it comes to love, I know what I'm talking about…"

There's another long pause.

"Katniss?"

"I'm here. You're right. I'm-I'm gonna say yes. I'll give him a shot…" she concludes.

"Good for you, Katniss."

"Bye, Annie."

"Bye," I say, hanging up

I've never had anyone ask me for advice. Not in a long time. Then again, I would come to me. I have the best husband of anyone in Panem.

"Annie!"

Speak of that handsome devil.

"The living room, baby!"

He enters the living room. I hold my breath only to see that he left the fish outside.

"I'm not THAT stupid, Annie. Did you honestly expect me to bring the fish inside? I've already took them to the market. Sold them all and look what I got," he smiles extending a palm full of currency towards me.

My eyes widen. That's quite a lot for a pale of fish.

"They asked how you were and gave me extra because you pregnant."

My brows raise.

"Really?" I gape.

"Yes, really. I'm telling you, you being pregnant is amazing for us. Financially and emotionally. maybe the financial part won't continue after this but I guarantee you, that emotionally you'll be exactly the same."

He sits beside me on the couch and sighs, placing one broad hand on my stomach.

"You're almost here, buddy. We can't wait to meet you," Finnick says to my stomach.

I can't take my eyes off of him. I've never seen Finnick so paternal. So grownup. It's amazing to see him this way. So mature. I had never been so in love with him. So attracted to him. I could tell then that he was going to be an amazing father. I knew that all along of course but I could really tell now.

He presses his lips to my belly, whispering something unintelligible. I stroke his head gently. He slowly raises it and presses his lips to mine.

"You're still attracted to me?" I laugh softly.

Finnick nods and kisses me firmer on the lips.

"You're the mother of my child. Of course I am."

I can't believe how sweet Fin is. That tough, strong man building me up. It's hard not to believe Finnick. He's convincing and sweet. Kind and considerate. I don't know where I'd be without him. Probably dead...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Annie and I sit on the couch. We've been here for three hours discussing possible baby names. She's due any day and we just realized that we haven't thought of any names.

"What about Auden?" asks Annie.

"Auden? What gender is that?"

"Male… Ex that one off, you shouldn't have to ask me the gender of it. That's an immediate no… How about Brooks?"

"Brooks…"

"That sounds a little girly…" Annie groans.

My hand caresses her stomach gently. Then a name comes to mind quickly.

"Lake."

"Lake…Lake Irving Odair…"

"Irving?"

"It means From the City. If it's a boy his name will basically mean 'From the City of Lake,'" Annie explains.

I love it. Lake Irving Odair. It's a strong name. Perfect for him.

"It's perfect," I say.

She flushes and looks away with a smile.

"Alright, for a girl?" I ask.

"Thora…"

"Thora?"

"It was my mother's name…" Annie replies softly.

I never ever heard Annie's mother's name. My mouth opens slightly. Annie stares down at her belly biting her lip.

"I like Thora. Thora what?"

A smile creeps onto her lips.

"Thora Mags Odair," she says turning her eyes to me.

I smile.

"You sure?"

She nods.

"I can't think of anything more perfect," Annie says.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. My free hand rests on her very large belly. At nine months I won't deny it, she's pretty huge. It's hard for her to maneuver around and go about her normal tasks, but she is making the best of it. I sometimes catch her singing to her stomach. Other times I see her talking to it. She makes fun of herself often but I'm good at cheering her up. Making her feel beautiful. Etcetera.

"I'm so ready for this to be over with," she groans.

"Aw, Annie, why do you say that?"

"Because I feel like a whale. This is really inconvenient," she says gesturing to her belly.

"No, you're beautiful," I smile, pecking her on the forehead.

"You have to say that. You're my husband," she sighs.

"I don't have to mean it though. And I do," I say.

She rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna be a dad soon," I laugh softly.

"Yes, you are. The best one ever," Annie remarks.

"I never thought I'd be a dad. I really am nervous though. What if the kid hates me?"

"Eventually the kid will. But that's not until much later," Annie explains.

I squeeze Annie a bit tighter as I rub gentle circles on her belly.

"Will it hate you too?" I ask quietly.

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Yes, of course it will. Especially if it's a girl…" she mumbles.

We sit in silence, both thinking about names and the future. I purse my lips and gently press my lips to her stomach. I tell the baby what I always say when I kiss her belly.

"What do you say every time you kiss my belly?" Annie asks.

I smile and raise up, looking into her curious eyes.

"I say: Just show up healthy, and I will be the best dad I can be, I promise."

Annie's eyes widen and her brows furrow.

"Finnick, that is so sweet," Annie says.

"Well, I mean it…" I murmur, my cheeks turning red.

"I…"

Annie trails off. Her eyes go down and I feel something warm saturate my shorts. I look at her and she shakes her head, eyes wide.

"Annie, did your water just break?" I ask.

"F-Fin, I am so sorry," she whimpers.

She gasps and clutches her stomach groaning and gaping.

"Annie, is it a contraction?"

She nods still clutching her belly.

"Annie, I'm gonna change shorts, grab the go bag and then we'll go to the hospital. Okay? This is your first set of contractions, right?" I ask.

Annie raises up breathing deeply and nods.

"Mmmhmm… It's the first set…"

I slowly get up off the couch and Annie attempts to stand. I take her hands and slowly help her up.

"You wanna change, Annie?" I ask.

She nods, breathing quickly.

**ANNIE'S POV***

This pain is excruciating. I guess it's what I get for not experiencing the pregnancy heartburn. It's payback.

Finnick wheels me into the hospital. I breathe in and out sharply.

"We're almost there, Annie. Keep breathing. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm being stabbed in the uterus," I reply.

Finnick pauses and doesn't answer. I know that means something is wrong.

"Finnick?" I gasp.

"I just wanna get you into your room as soon as possible. I want to make sure it's nothing serious."

"Is that bad? The stabbing feeling?" I ask.

"I mean, it's normal in some women. It just means…" he trails off.

"What?"

"Don't freak out…"

"What?" I snap.

"Annie, you may have to have a Cesarean section," he blurts.

My head turns around in his direction, I feel my eyes widen.

"Don't freak out. That can sometimes mean the baby is in breech position and the only way to safely deliver it is through Cesarean section," Fin explains.

I look back ahead and breathe heavily, trying to hide my anxiety.

"Annie, trust me. You're going to be fine."

"Can you blame me? I might be slit open!" I say between sharp breaths.

We pull up to the reception desk and Finnick checks us in. We are moved to a blue room and I change into a hospital gown. Finnick wears scrubs. The doctor enters the room with a clipboard. He's an older gentleman with greying dark hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Annie Odair," he smiles.

I squeeze Finnick's hand and nod, sucking down air to suppress the fiery pain in my stomach.

"Well, Annie, I have some troubling news…" he begins.

I squeeze Finnick's hand tighter.

"The baby is in breech position which means we'll have to do a Cesarean section. Now the good news is, though delivering the baby naturally would be dangerous Cesarean will be perfectly safe and we don't have to rush. That being said, I'm going to gather my staff and get you some morphine and we can take our time beginning this. Okay?"

All I can do is blink. What?

"Okay, just get her the morphine or epidural or whatever," Finnick snaps.

The doctor chuckles and nods, leaving the room. I feel tears sting my eyes and my throat get thick. I sniffle back tears and instantly feel Finnick's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"It's okay, Annie."

I nod, sniffling.

"You're going to be fine, Annie, okay? Trust me. I promise. You'll be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried," I cry softly.

"Oh, Annie. Come on. When am I ever wrong?"

"Never," I reply, bowing my head in shame.

"Hey, look at me, beautiful," he replies.

I don't look at him. Tears fall in my lap.

"Come on, beautiful… Look at your husband," he says kissing my ear.

I slowly turn my eyes up to his and I instantly feel comforted. His warm smile filling me with comfort.

"You are going to be fine. Just fine. I'm here with you the whole time, Annie. I won't leave your side. I promise," Finnick whispers, kissing my knuckles.

I hug him as best I can around my big belly, then lie back. Finnick stands and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I say, panicked.

He walks to the sink and begins wetting a rag.

"Relax. I'm not leaving," Fin says.

He crosses back over to me with a damp wash cloth. He gently places it on my forehead. The cool water making me feel better all over. I let out a sigh of relief and Finnick smiles in triumph.

"You feel better?" he asks.

I nod, closing my eyes.

"Wanna squeeze my hand?"

I nod again and feel his fingers slide into mine. I squeeze them so tightly that I hear his knuckles crack.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"Squeeze as tight as you need to, beautiful. I can take it. I've been through worse," he chuckles.

And with Fin's hand in mine, I prepared for the most mind numbing few hours of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Annie and I are squeezed together on the hospital bed. I spoon her, my hand resting on her belly, rubbing slow circles. Inside her stomach is my future child. I kiss Annie's neck.

"Thanks, Annie…"

"For what, baby?" she murmurs.

"For carrying my child," I chuckle.

She suddenly clutches my hand and groan. Another contraction. They were waiting to give her the epidural and morphine till right before the operation.

"You squeeze as tight as you want, Annie. I don't mind," I whisper in her ear.

To my reluctance, she does. Very hard. I hold back a grunt of pain. I don't want her to feel bad. Not after all she's done for me. I remain silent. She squeezes harder. I bite my lip as she slowly eases her grip up. The contraction ends. It's going to be a long labor. Poor Annie. That's all I can think.

They gave Annie an epidural and then some morphine a half hour ago. It's finally starting to work and she is delirious. She stares up at the ceiling blinking slowly. I wear a doctor's mask and scrubs as they begin cooperate and cut open her stomach.

"How you holding up, beautiful?" I ask, my voice slightly muffled through the mask.

Her eyes slowly move to mine and she smiles, her silky hair is pulled up in a bun underneath a doctor's hairnet.

"I feel wonderful…" she smiles.

I hold her hand and avoid looking at the operation. I can bear to see Annie cut open. I raise her hand to my lips and she giggles.

"You're silly. I like having you around. You're sooo sooo pretty…" she sighs dreamily.

I can't help but smile a little. I've never seen Annie so loopy. It's almost humorous.

"Alright, Mrs. Odair, we've just made the right incision and we are about to open further. Okay?"

"I don't feel a thing! You can open away! I'm fine!" she sings.

"Alright, Annie. Calm down," I chuckle.

"But I am so calm! So, so relaxed. We should do morphine together…" Annie adds.

I kiss Annie on the hand again and she giggles once more.

There's a sickening ripping noise and the doctors whisper indistinctly to one another. I peer over the curtain that sections Annie's chest from her belly. The sight is shocking. Annie's stomach is split wide open. Then…suddenly…there's a screaming noise…one of the doctors reaches in and removes my firstborn child. He snips the umbilical cord.

"You did it, Annie," I say turning my eyes to hers.

But Annie isn't awake. Her eyes are almost completely closed, but what's left showing is just white. Her mouth hangs slightly open.

"Annie?"

She doesn't respond.

"Annie?"

Nothing.

"Guys, she's not awake. What's wrong with her?" I ask frantically.

My child is whisked over to a table and they start to clean it off. I look back over to Annie only to be shoved away. Four doctors crowd around Annie. I crane my neck over their shoulders. They push on Annie's chest and breathe in her mouth.

"What's going on?" I shout.

"I need the defibrillators and get Finnick out of here!" orders the head doctor.

"No! Wait? What? What's happening?" I shout.

One of the doctors grabs me by the shoulders and I look around him at Annie. She flops and writhes as they punch two circles to her chest.

"We're losing her! Stitch her stomach, I'll keep trying to bring her back!"

"Bring her back? What do you mean?" I cry out frantically.

I'm shoved out of the room. The doctor places a hand on my chest and I look over his shoulder to see the heart monitor that's attached to her doing unsteady lines.

"Mr. Odair, please wait out here. We'll bring you back in when the situation is under control," the doctor says.

He shuts the door. I immediately go to open it and reenter…but it's locked. I bang on the door.

"Hey, that's my wife! That's my wife, dammit! Let me in!" I bark at the door.

I continue to yell at the door for five minutes, until my fists are sore then collapse on the bench just outside the door. I rest my elbows on my knees and cradle my head in my hands. Annie's lifeless body is all I can see. Those big eyes almost all the way shut and none of that beautiful ocean blue visible.

"Finnick!"

I look up to see Katniss and Peeta racing down the hall. They both carry two sets of flowers and smile. Their smiles fade when they see my upset face.

"Finnick, what's wrong?" asks Katniss.

"The baby was in breech position so they had to do a cesarean section on Annie and um…"

My throat gets thick. My eyes burn with tears at the thought of my life without Annie.

"They told me to leave. They said they were trying to…to bring her back," I manage to stammer, tears streaming down my face.

Peeta immediately embraces me and Katniss just stares at the door.

"Finnick, is the baby okay?" Katniss whispers.

"Yeah, from what I saw. I still don't know the gender," I say trying to lighten the mood.

Neither of them smile. Both of them exchange dark glances.

"Annie will be fine, Finnick. She'll be fine," Peeta reassures. "Tell him, Katniss!"

Katniss stares at her feet then looks back up to me, her eyes dark.

"I'm sorry, Finnick. I'm so sorry."

The door opens to Annie's room. All three of us whip around to see a doctor. He stares at the three of us then back to me.

"Finnick…"

My heart beats a million miles a minute. What news is about to befall me? Is my wife still alive?


End file.
